


Home

by Call_Me_J



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, cole is a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Hank comes home to his family
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Home

Hank sighed as he finally entered the house. Home. There really was nothing like it.

He could hear the patter of small feet rushing around and had to stifle a smile. It was nine in the afternoon. And Cole's eyes were probably the size of the moon. At just over a year old, the baby was shaping up to be a marathon runner, making his parents chase after him desperately while the little bugger just giggled. Speaking of parents…

"Connor?" Hank called out gently. He didn't want to disturb his husband but it wasn't that long ago that they were on their honeymoon. It was still a bit jarring to be away from him.

A distant "Here!" drew Hank to the master bedroom. On the way, he loosened his tie and tore off his coat and jacket, throwing them over the couch. Connor would scold him for being messy and Sumo will probably chew off a sleeve or two, but he'd deal with the consequences later.

At the doorway to the bedroom, Hank placed an elbow on the frame and smiled down at the scene before him. On the floor was Connor, surrounded by large puzzle pieces, trying to shake off Sumo as the dog tried his best to turn the 50 piece-puzzle into a 1 000. Cole, meanwhile, was just running through everything that the group had managed to put together on the floor.

Sumo was the first to notice that Hank had arrived at the door and ran into Hank's legs before jumping and placing his front paws on Hank's stomach.

He ruffled the dog's fur as Sumo boofed happily. "Hey boy, how you going? Yeah, I missed you too. Good boy."

"Papy!" Cole waddled over to Hank and he kneeled down, one arm still wrapped around Sumo.

"Hey, sweetie," he said softly, reaching out a hand and waiting for Cole's tiny fist to rest on it. "Looks like you've been driving dad mad, eh? It's fun isn't it."

Connor huffed as he rested on his knees. "It never ceases to surprise me how much like you he is, Hank. He never seems to run out of energy!"

Hank looked up from his baby to leer at Connor, chuckling at the blush that spread through his husband's cheeks.

"Not like that, you dirty old man!" Connor protested.

Hank stood up, Cole in arm and Sumo by his side, and walked over to his husband, bending over to place a light kiss on his lips.

"You're the one in love with the dirty old man, love," he said into the kiss.

Hank drew back and watched as a soft, soppy expression crept over Connor's face.

"Yeah," he smiled up at Hank. "Best decision of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smol piece, almost as smol as cole


End file.
